


A ugly knowledge

by Sa1989



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows a ugly truth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A ugly knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on writing this but people requested a sequel so here it is please leave a comment if you enjoyed this

Will grabbed a patient's file and headed to examination room 2. Upon entering he saw that his patient was a 25 year old woman who was having trouble breathing.  
"I'm doctor Halstead can you please tell me what has brought you in today?" Will asked while he read the numbers on the monitors.  
"This is grace Burke, she is the late stages of chronic kidney disease and woke up with problems breathing" April answered after finishing taking grace's blood pressure  
"Okay, let's take a listen to your chest" will said distracted as he started his examination because grace's last name made him uneasy but he was sure it was just a coincidence. What will heard wasn't good, her lungs sounded wet.  
Will helped her lean back on the back before saying "it sounds like you have have a build up of fluid in your lungs but we need a X-ray to confirm, April can you call radiology please?" April nodded and went to make the call.  
"What can you do to help me?" Grace asked with worry in her voice because this sounded bad to her  
"If my diagnosis is correct we will be able to insert a small needle into your chest to drain the fluid and that would make it easier to breathe" will answered trying to put her mind at ease.  
"Thanks doc" Grace whispered before will left the room.  
Will decided to go and have a coffee while reading his patient's medical records to get himself up to speed to be able to give her the best care. What he discovered was not encouraging, her only hope of survival was a kidney transplant and her time was running out.  
It was about a hour later when he re-entered grace's room.  
"How are you feeling now?" Will asked with using the hand sanitiser at the end of her bed  
"A bit better, the oxygen is helping" grace answered with a grateful smile  
"So doc do you know what's wrong with her yet?" A man asked from his chair in the corner of the room. Will hadn't noticed him on his way in and asked "and you are?"  
"That's my boyfriend Nick don't mind him, he can be very abrupt" Grace shot Nick a glare  
"So but I'm just worried about you" he told his girlfriend as he went to stand by her.  
"That's okay I understand completely and yes the X-rays did show a large amount of fluid in your lungs but we'll drain it with a simple procedure" will told them in a calm and reassuring manner.  
"That's great" Nick smiled in relief because he thought this could have been the end  
"I also wanted to ask if anyone had talked to you about transplant options" will sat down in the chair nick had been in.  
"Yes they have but we were told that it could take years for a kidney to become available" nick answered while squeezing his girlfriend's hand because they both knew that she would probably die before one came up.  
"That's true but there's a possibility that a relative could be a match" will informed her.  
"I was told that but there was only ever mum and dad. Mum wasn't a match and dad died 6 months ago" Grace told him in a choked voice because the pain of losing her father was still very raw. Will felt his stomach drop because her last name and the timing of her father death seemed to be too much of a coincidence.  
"Is Matt Burke your father?" Will asked in a hourse voice  
"Yes how did you know?" Grace was puzzled as she saw the look of horror on Will's face. Will didn't reply, he just stumble his way out of the room and through the emergency room feeling like he couldn't breathe.  
As Dr Daniel Charles arrived at the hospital, he saw will who looked deathly pale sitting near the entrance. Daniel made his way over to him to check on the younger man.  
"Will are you alright?" Daniel asked as he bended down in front of the man and began to do a mental assessment  
"I don't know, I just can't believe it, I mean what are the odds?" Will said not really making sense because he had a million thoughts running through his brain.  
"How about we go to my office?" Daniel gently asked will because he had seen it often enough to recognise when someone was in serious emotional distress. Will just nodded and let Daniel lead him back towards the hospital.  
When they got to his office will sat on the couch while Daniel poured him a glass of water and handed it to will. Will just stared at it without saying anything like the glass held all the answers he needed. Daniel then sent a text to his assistant asking her to cancel his afternoon appointments before taking the seat opposite will and waited for him to start talking. In psychiatry Daniel had found it was important to know when to talk and when to just listen, clearly this was one of the times when he just needed to listen.  
"Sorry I don't know why I am reacting like this, I guess it's just the shock" will finally said wiping tears out of his eyes trying to regain his composure.  
"It's fine, can you tell me what happened?" Daniel asked in a low kind voice because he wanted to encourage will to open up to him about what had upset him.  
" it's complicated" will sighed because he didn't know if he could explain it to anyone else.  
"Just take your time" Daniel said in a reassuring tone  
"Um it's my patient she's the daughter of my mother's rapist" will couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he said this. Daniel unsure how to respond because this was a unusual situation.  
"I mean what are the odds?" Will asked himself  
"I'm sorry this must be hard for you" will snorted at this because what Daniel had just said was a massive understatement.  
"Will I'm sure that another doctor will be able to take over your patient's case" Daniel told him  
"Yeah, I mean there's nothing anyone can do for her. She need a kidney trans-" will broke off and swore as he realised that there was a chance that jay could be a kidney match to grace.  
"Will what is it? What's wrong?" Daniel was worried because will had just gone as white as a sheet. Will just shock his head because while as a doctor he knew it was his duty to do everything he could to help grace but as jay's brother will couldn't bring himself to voice what he had just realised because it would cause jay too much pain. Daniel was about to say something when will stood up and said "nothing just forget it" before leaving the office without a backwards glance.  
Once back in the emergency department will pulled Natalie into the doctor's lounge.  
"Nat I need to a favour" will told her  
"Sure what's up?" Natalie was surprised by the seriousness of his tone because he was the most easygoing guy she knew  
"I need you to take over for me with grace Burke" even her name tasted bitter in his mouth  
"Why? I mean it's not like you to give up on a patient" in all their years working together Natalie had never seen will ask to be taken off a case, in fact it was usually the other way around with him fighting to remain on a case.  
"I know but can you please not ask me any questions" will almost begged not wanting to explain the situation to her, Natalie just nodded. After that will went back to work hoping to distract himself with other patients but it was hard because he kept thinking about how jay had changed so much since learning about their mother's attack. Jay had alway been a social drinker but he had very rarely drank excess but all that had changed, will had lost count of the number of times he had seen his brother completely wasted at molly's over the last few months. Jay also had a shorter fuse these days, Will had seen jay lose his temper over the littlest thing like when someone bumped into jay by accident his brother would have started a fight if will hadn't been there to step in. It broke Will's heart to see how jay had grown so bitter and angry at the world.  
After his shift was over will grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed towards the Cloud Gate. Ever since will was a teenager whenever he felt stressed out or needed space to think will ended up at the Cloud Gate because for some reason the sculpture always had a calming effect on him. All will ever wanted to do was to be a doctor, to help people. The hippocratic oath wasn't just words to will, it was what he lived his life by but now it seemed like he had to choose between that oath and his brother. Will hated himself for even considering not informing grace of a potential kidney donator but how could he do it to jay, how could he ever tell jay that he was conceived the night their mother was attacked. At the moment it seemed to will that the only thing keeping jay sane was the hope of them having the same father, if will destroyed that hope then there was nothing keeping jay from going completely off the rails.  
It's was 2 days later and will was at the nurse's station when he heard the alarm going off in grace's room and he ran to find out what was going on. While standing in the door way will saw that she had gone into cardiac arrest and Natalie and April were doing their best to bring her back while Nick watched with tears falling down his face.  
"Nick let's take a walk to give them room to work" will said taking Nick gently by the arm and led him to the waiting room.  
"Please do everything you can to save her Please" Nick sobbed through his tears once he was sitting in the waiting room.  
"We'll do everything we can" will told him before going to get a cup of coffee for Nick. After giving Nick a cup of coffee will went back to the nurse's station and waited for news.  
It felt like an eternity to will before Natalie and April exited grace's room.  
"How is she?" Will asked in concern because that was just his nature, caring about patients even if he didn't want to.  
"We got her back but her body is shutting down. If she doesn't get a new kidney within the next few weeks she isn't going to make it" Natalie answered in a sad tone because it was always hard to see someone so young die before her time.  
"Yeah but she's on the transplant waiting list so there's still a chance right?" Will asked sounding desperate because if he doesn't say anything and she dies her blood would be on his hands.  
" no I spoke to the transplant coordinator and she is too far down the list. So her only hope is a living donator" Natalie answered worried because she could see something about the patient was bothering him. Will lend against the desk and put his hand over his mouth in dispare.  
"Will talk to me ever since you gave me this case you have been a mess and grace told me you freaked out when you realised who her father was" Natalie put her hand on his shoulder in a attempt to persuade him to confide in her but will just shook her off and walked away.  
Daniel looked up at the sound of someone entering his office and saw will standing there  
"Can I talk to you?" Will asked nervously. Daniel nodded and gestured for the younger man to take a seat. Will slumped into the chair in front of Daniel's desk.  
"Is this about what you told me about your mother" Daniel asked because ever since that conversation will seem to be struggling emotionally.  
"Yer kind of but it's more complicated than i told you" will admitted with a sigh  
"Ok" Daniel said letting will take all the time he needed  
"Because of the timing of the attack, there was a possibility that um jay and I were half brothers" will said lamely because he had been planning to say that there was a possibility that Burke was jay's father but was unable because it had felt like a betrayal.  
"Oh" Daniel didn't know what else to say because he had never dealt with this kind of situation before.  
"Yeah well jay decided he didn't want to know but I could see even the possibility was torturing jay so I did a DNA test without him knowing. I just really thought it would show that we had the same father" will tried to justify his actions but the words sounded hollow even to his own ears.  
"I take it the results showed the opposite"  
Daniel said seeing the answer write on Will's face.  
"Yes unfortunately but I decided not to tell jay and burnt the results. I really thought jay wouldn't ever have to know" will told Daniel as his voice grew thick with emotion  
"Has something changed you mind?" Daniel figured because why else would will be telling him this.  
"Grace needs a kidney transplant or she will die" will put his head in his hands as he said this  
"And jay could be a match" Daniel finished Will's line of thinking  
"Yes and I don't know what to do I mean if I don't say anything and she dies it will be my fault but on the other hand the truth will destroyed jay" will looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders  
"Will, if she died it won't be you fault" Daniel tried to comfort the man in front of him  
"But as a doctor my duty is to do everything I can to help her so if I don't tell her I will be denying her a chance that could save her life" will had always been idealistic which made this so hard for him.  
"Will, even if you did tell her, the odds of jay being a match and being allowed to donate in these circumstances are so low" Daniel tries to reassure will that not telling her doesn't make him a bad doctor  
"So you're saying it's okay if I don't tell her?" Will asked  
"Of course but I think you should tell your brother" Daniel answered  
"Why? It will only cause him more pain" will couldn't even begin to imagine what this would do to his brother.  
"Maybe but you said the not knowing is already torturing him, at least if he knew the truth then he would be able to deal with it and hopefully move on" Daniel told him kindly.  
Over the next couple of days will kept thinking about what doctor Charles had said and decided to take his advice.  
Will hesitated before knocking on jay's door, he still couldn't believe he was doing this. After a minute jay opened the door and let his brother into the flat. Will sighed as he took in the mess around the flat. Jay's time in the army had installed the need to keep everything neat and tidy, so the state of the flat just showed Jay's lack of self care.  
"Want a beer?" Jay asked as he opened himself another beer, from all the empty bottles around the place will suspected jay was halfway to getting so drunk that he passed out  
"No thanks but don't you think you have had enough" will sat down on the couch  
"Look if you have come to judge me then there's the door" jay snapped at his brother because he was sick of hearing Will lecturing him. What will didn't know was every time jay closed his eyes he saw the photos of their mother's bruised and bloody face, those images were burnt into his brain and the only way jay could sleep without nightmares was to drink so much he passed out into blissful blackness. Jay hadn't told will this because will didn't need the same images in his head.  
"Jay I'm just worried about you" will said calmly not wanting to get into yet another fight with jay.  
"Is that why you came here?" jay asked with a shrug.  
"No there's something I need to talk to you about" will said while rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner  
"Ok well then tell me" jay said not in the mood to beat around the bush.  
"Ok, I know that you said you didn't want to do a DNA test but" will started to say but jay cut him off by saying "and I still don't want one, I don't need to know so just drop it"  
"I know but I did one" will said  
"You had no fucking right" jay exploded in anger because he didn't want the confirmation of what he already suspected.  
"I was just trying to help, I was hoping that it would show dad was really your dad too" will tried to explain hating himself for causing jay this pain  
"And did it?" Jay asked afraid he already knew the answer  
"No I'm sorry" will said anxious about how jay would react. Jay got up and headed towards the door, not knowing where he was going but he knew he couldn't just stay in the flat with will any longer. Will said "jay please" while grabbing his brother's arm to stop him from leaving but jay turned around and pushed will away as hard as he could before storming of the flat. Will had fallen to the floor from the force of jay's push and just stared at where jay had stood just a moment before. Will felt tears well up in his eyes because he was worried about what jay would do while in this state.  
Once out on the street jay started to walk aimlessly around his neighbourhood. He couldn't believe will had just said that he wasn't pat halstead's son, That small fact changed he whole world. He hated matt Burk with everything fibre of his being and couldn't wrap his head around only being born because of that man's heinous crime. Jay didn't know how much time had passed before he saw two uniform officers walking towards him. When the younger of the two got within earshot asked "sir are you alright?" Jay ignored him and kept walking.  
"Sir you need to stop and answer our questions" the other one said putting her hand on her gun  
"Piss off" jay snapped because he just wanted them to leave him alone. The male officer made a move to stop jay but jay was too quick for him and grabbed the officer and slammed him into the wall. The officer fell to the ground hard dazed, his partner took her gun out of it's holster and pointed it at jay saying "freeze, hands in the air"  
Jay just held his hands up in the air and shouted "go on shoot me, shoot me" the male officer got up off the ground and came from behind and grabbed jay's arms and twisted them behind his back before cuffing him.  
Voight took a look at the dashboard clock and saw it was almost 4 am before getting out of the car. Trudy had called him saying he needed to get down to the district right away, Trudy hadn't said what it was about but Voight had known by the tone of her voice that whatever was going on wasn't good. As Voight entered the building Trudy spotted him and got a offer to cover her at the desk before leading Voight into a interview room where they could speak privately.  
"Trudy what is it?" Voight asked wanting to get this over with and get back to his bed.  
"Hank Jay halstead was arrested tonight" Trudy told Voight and saw sadness in his face  
"What for?" Voight wished he was surprised by this but he wasn't. Jay had been on the road to self destruction for awhile now and Voight didn't know how to help him  
"He was drunk and disorderly and when my officers confronted him, he assaulted one of them" Trudy informed her old friend and Voight shook his head and looked at the ceiling in his dispare.  
"Hank I know that he was a good cop once but you can't keep covering for him. He's been coming in late and hungover more often than not and let's not forget the number of complaints about him roughing up suspected, if this was any other cop you'd have taken his badge before it got to this point" Trudy told him and Voight sighed at the truth in her words. She was right, Voight would have kicked jay out of his unit long ago for his behaviour if he didn't know what was going on below the surface. Jay was in turmoil and Voight knew what that was like better than most because he had gone through the same when Justin had been killed. Voight would not turn his back on him not while jay still needed his support and understanding.  
"Can I see him?" Voight asked and Trudy just nodded and led him through to the cells.  
When Voight and Trudy entered the cell area, he saw jay sitting with his back against the bars and his knees pulled up to his chest cleary miserable.  
"Jay" Voight said in a shocked voice because while jay had been looking bad for months, he now looked like a walking corpse like a empty shell and everything that had been jay was gone.  
"Was this his cell?" Jay asked not looking up at them. Jay didn't needed to clarified who he was talking about, Voight knew Jay meant Burke and didn't know how to answer that question.  
"I will let you have 5 minutes with him" Trudy told Voight before leaving. Voight just stood there staring at jay's back through the cell bars.  
"What happened tonight?" Voight asked needing to know everything if he was going to get the charges against jay dropped  
"Will told me he did a DNA test and I'm Burke's son, wish they had just shot me" jay said his voice void of any emotion.  
"Wish who had shot you? Did the officers who arrested you point a gun at you?" Voight asked confused because Trudy hadn't mentioned anything about a gun. Jay ignored his boss and continued to stare at the cell walls. After a couple of minutes of complete silence Voight decided to go and talk to the arresting officers. He found them at a coffee shop.  
"Hi I'm sergeant Hank Voight, I believe you two arrested one of my unit tonight" Voight introduced himself politely not wanting to get on their bad side before finding out what exactly happened when they arrested jay.  
"Yes I'm officer collins and this is officer Doyle who your detective assaulted" the female answered and Voight nodded, he had these two around the district but hadn't dealt with them directly before.  
"What exactly led you to arresting jay?" Voight asked conversationally  
"We were on patrol when we saw him stumbling around the neighbourhood clearly drunk and we just wanted to talk to him at first but he was ignored us so I tried to grab him to make him stop and talk to us, that when he slammed me into the wall. It nearly broke my nose" Doyle explained.  
"So what happened next?" Voight prodded  
"I drew my gun on him and told him to freeze, then we cuffed him end of story" collins answered not liking Voight questioning their handling of the situation.  
"Look jay is going through a hard time at the moment, would you consider dropping the charges?" Voight asked knowing if the charges weren't dropped then jay could goodbye to his badge.  
"No because he's a drunk who disgraces the badge" collins replied because she was sick of bad cops getting away with things  
"Don't you dare insult halstead, he is a better cop than you will ever be" Voight snapped because jay had sacrificed so much in the service of his country first as a army ranger then as a cop, more than anyone ever should have too. Collins just shook her head and left.  
"Look i will think about it" Doyle said before following his partner. After that Voight drove home trying to figure out how to help jay and finally decided on a course of action. Voight took out his mobile and made a call and said "Look I know it's early but I need you to meet me at my place as soon as possible"  
About half a hour later Voight was sitting in his living room across from Daniel.  
"I just don't know what to do? How do I save him?" Voight confessed after explaining the situation to his friend.  
"There's no easy solution I'm afraid and from what you and will have told me it sound like depression or maybe some form of ptsd but I can't be sure until I speak to him" Daniel said gently  
"But what if he won't talk to you?" After seeing jay in his holding cell Voight was terrified that jay would end up taking his own life.  
"Then you will have to think about getting him committed for his own safety" this was the hardest part of his job telling someone that they would need to commit their love one because he knew how hard and painful it could be from the time he had had his daughter Robin committed. At this tears began falling down Voight face. For the next hour they came up with plan of attack to help jay it wouldn't be pretty but hopefully it would save jay's life.  
Later that day Halstead was released pending his court date. As he walked through the station and collected his personal affects he could feel everyone's eyes on him, judging him.  
After exiting the building Jay found Voight beside his car waiting for him.  
"Get in" Voight told him  
"No thanks i will walk home" jay refusing his bosses offer of a ride  
"Why? So you can stop at some bar and drink yourself into oblivion or go home and eat you gun. Now get in the car" Voight snapped in a hard angry voice, he would not let jay continue down this dark road any longer. Jay shrugged and got into the car not having the energy to argue. On the drive Voight kept sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye. When they pulled up at his place Voight led jay inside. Once jay entered the living room he saw both will and doctor Charles waiting for him.  
"What is this?" Jay asked as he became nervous and uncomfortable.  
"We just want to talk , please take a seat" Daniel said in the most calm and non threatening voice he could manage. Jay looked between all three faces and went to walk out but Voight stepped in front of him blocking his escape route.  
"Get out of my way" jay snarled trying to. push past Voight and Voight wouldn't let him past and ended up using force to make jay sit down in the chair facing doctor Charles, Will had to look away whilst this was happening because it was too heartbreaking to watch.  
"Will and hank wanted me to talk to you because they are both very worried about you" Daniel knew they had been right to be concerned judging by what had just happened.  
"Well they don't need to be, I'm fine" jay said while he crossed his arm in defiance.  
"Is that why you wanted the officers who arrested you to shoot you?" Voight asked with a raised eye brow  
"What?" Will choked out in shock  
"Will relax, it was nothing" jay sighed wishing Voight hadn't said anything.  
"Nothing jay? You wanted to die and you call that nothing?" Will asked almost hysterical. Jay just shrugged not knowing what to say.  
"Will I know this must be difficult for you to hear but you need to try to remain calm" Daniel told him because it wouldn't help anything if jay felt like he was being attacked.  
"I just found out my brother is basically suicidal and you expect to to remain calm" will almost shouted incredulously  
"Hank maybe it would be best if you and jay go and have a coffee while I speak with jay alone" Daniel suggested knowing that this would be a long hard process and will needed a break to digest this new information.  
"Okay but we'll be in the kitchen if you need us" Voight said making it clear to jay that there would be no point in trying to run, before walking out of the room with will following reluctantly. When they entered the kitchen Voight started to making them a coffee while will sat down heavily on one of the bar stood and put his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes Voight placed a coffee in front of will  
"I can't believe that it has gotten this bad, that he wants to die" will whispers as he picks up the coffee  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have told jay he was related a rapist" Voight snapped at him, because that was what had tipped jay over the edge  
"Yeah I know that now" will said in a sad tone. Having nothing more to say to will, Voight went outside for some fresh air leaving will alone with his thoughts.  
Back in the living room Daniel was trying to figure out the best way to start when jay spoke.  
"I just wanted it to stop" jay said in a whisper  
"Wanted what to stop?" Daniel asked feeling like he was on the edge of a cliff top, like one wrong word could push jay even further down the dark path he was on.  
"You wouldn't understand" said jay not knowing how to explain what was going on in his head  
""Maybe not but I will listen and I won't judge" Daniel knew that if he was going to help him jay needed to know that this was a safe space and he was allowed to feel whatever he felt without judgement  
"How much did Voight and will tell you?" Jay asked without interest, it seemed like he didn't care about anything anymore  
"Just that your mother was attacked and you were born because of it" Daniel said trying to be delicate  
"She wasn't just attacked, she was brutalised" jay hissed out in anger at Daniel trying to downplay what his mother had gone through.  
"Sorry, I wasn't trying to miniaturize what happened to her" Daniel could understand jay's anger  
"After Voight told me that mum had been rape, I had to know exactly what happened to her, you know? I don't know why but I did so I read the case file. The photos of her injuries were so horrific they made me want to throw up and now I can't even close my eyes without seeing those same images" jay walked over to the window and stared out of it trying to hide the pain in his eyes.  
"That must be hard" Daniel said in a sympathetic tone  
"Hard? You have no idea how close I have come to blowing my brains out" jay growled as he remembered the feel of the gun in his mouth and thinking that oblivion was only one simple trigger pull away.  
"Jay, have you thought about how you would kill yourself?" Daniel tried to kept his voice steady while determining if jay was just having suicidal thought or if he was really planning on taking he own life.  
"Yeah. I have lost count of the number of times I have put my gun in my mouth, seconds away from ending it all" jay lent against the window frame he was just so tired.  
"What stopped you from going through with it?" Daniel asked gently knowing that it was going to break Will's heart to know just how close he had been to losing his brother.  
"I don't know, I just couldn't pull the trigger" jay whispered so low Daniel had to strain to hear. Daniel took a deep breath because jay's mental health was far worse than he had thought and that meant it was unsafe for him to be left alone for any length of time.  
"Jay, I'm really glad you didn't go through with it and I am going to try to help you" Daniel told him while trying to figure out the best course of action to take. Jay just shrugged not looking at the other man.  
The next couple of months were hard were Voight and the halstead brothers. After that first conversation with jay Daniel had broken the news to hank and will that Jay would need 24 hour monitoring otherwise Daniel would have no choice but to commit him. Voight had reacted by punching the nearest wall in his anger while will broke down in tears. After having time to process they came to an agreement that will would move in with his brother and that they would organise a schedule so they could take shifts watching jay. They also knew that they would need the rest of Voight's unit helping out. So Voight had the hard task of sitting his team down and told them everything. After this most of the unit were understanding and offered to do everything to help jay but while Hailey felt bad for jay she couldn't handle watching what he had become. Jay had 2 sessions with doctor Charles a week and slowly his mental health did improve, Jay was able to block out the images that haunted him but he never forgot. Will and jay's relationship had fractured under the weight of the truth but it didn't break, will was there every step of jay's recovery and was finally able to forgive himself for telling jay the truth. Jay could never go back to being the person he had been before finding out the truth but he was able to find some inner peace and learn to live with the truth. Voight grew closer to both halstead brothers and eventually they became as close as family. Sadly grace Burke didn't get a new kidney and died


End file.
